


Just a Little Grumpy

by gtanddragons



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, emotional sizeshifting, lots of swearing and arin rage, sizeshifter!Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: AU: Arin Hanson is a sizeshifter whose powers are dependent on his emotions.Unfortunately, it's a bit hard to keep said powers in control when Ross' Mario Maker levels are pretty much designed to push all of Arin's buttons.





	Just a Little Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Original post, feat. lovely artwork by the even lovelier @ashiftingworkshop on Tumblr:  
https://gtanddragons.tumblr.com/post/187407138739/a-doodle-page-commission-for-gtanddragons-of
> 
> Pretty much just wrote these snippets as a warm-up defrhjg plus????? I can't let a friend make art for me without writing something for it. It's practically the law.

Dan repositions himself on the couch, stifling a yawn as he watches the TV screen before him. He’s curled up comfortably in his favorite heavy blanket, content to watch as Arin struggles with Ross’ latest and greatest form of torture in the form of a Mario Maker 2 level.

“God– okay, just jumping, not even fuckin’ worrying about a goddamn thing in the entire world–” Arin mutters under his breath, earning an amused chuckle from Dan.

“You good, du–?”

“MoTHER _FUCKER_!”

…Aaaaand there was the… what was it now? Death number twenty? Something like that. Either way, Dan wheezes in amusement as Arin rambles on about how he’s going to, quote, “destroy Ross by setting him on fire and then throwing his ass back to Australia”. He quirks a brow as Arin hits the replay button once more, settling deeper into the couch as his knees slowly gravitate towards his chest while he grumbles.

“Arin,” Dan gently prods, a barely-stifled laugh contained in his tone as he glances over at Arin. The other man seems… noticeably smaller, even if it’s just by an inch or two. Never a good sign.

“Dude, you want me to take over for a sec, or–?”

“No, no, man, I’ve got this. I’ve got this covered so fucking hard– I could be a fuckin’ quilt I’m covering this stupid level so hard–”

Dan claps a hand over his mouth and lets out a strangled laugh as Arin accidentally crashes Mario into a pit full of spikes. Arin practically howls in rage, throwing the controller at the carpeted floor and clutching his head in both hands.

“God fucking damn it, Ross, you son of a… a stupid eggplant! Fuckin’ ‘Cloud Jump Panic’ my _ass_, name this stage ‘Fucking Rigged’ and be done with it!”

Arin is visibly shrinking now, the sudden outburst quickly knocking the man down from a lofty six feet to about four in a matter of seconds. 

“Damn, dude, that’s some legit rage,” Dan chuckles. Then he reaches a hand out from his blanket pile, leaning over in order to pick up the discarded controller on the floor.

He blinks in surprise as Arin beats him to it, snatching up the controller in record time before hitting the replay button once more.

“Dude, I got it! C’mon, you saw how close I was, just gimme a sec!”

Dan automatically puts both hands in the air in mock surrender, a wry grin on his face. “Okay, sorry for doubting your mad skills, Sir Arin the Video Game Boy.”

Arin narrows his eyes as he focuses harder on the screen, snorting to himself. “Yeah, don’t you forget it, I’m the fuckin’ champion of this– MOTHERFUCKER!”

…Aaaaand chalk another one up for Ross. Arin flings himself backwards in the couch, his yells and groans subsiding into muffled whining. As Arin steadily shrinks– all sense of control completely lost by this point– Dan carefully plucks the controller from a currently cat-sized Arin’s hands.

“I thiiiink I can take it from here, dude,” Dan chuckles, slipping both hands free from his blanket nest. “You should, uh. Take a minute.”

Arin growls at that, flopping his back onto the seat of the couch while still fuming. “I fuckin’ had it, Dan, it was totally under control, in like three seconds I would’ve. Fuckiiiin… had it, stupid motherfuckin’ Ross, designs these godawful stages–”

“Oh absolutely,” Dan soothes, pressing the replay button. “You deserve a break now, though, man. You did really good–”

The chipper sound of yet another Mario death pipes up from the TV speakers. Dan’s eyes narrow dangerously, his lips pressed into a thin line. It was a good thing that he didn’t have Arin’s little ‘problem’, otherwise they’d both be stuck on the couch until someone– read: Ben, Suzy, Tucker, or maybe Ross– came to help them out.

“Goooood damn it, Ross,” Dan grumbles. Then he blinks, raising a brow as he glances over at Arin. It seems as though the other man has stopped shrinking, finally, at a meager three inches tall. He’s pouting grumpily at the ceiling, his arms crossed.

Dan softly snorts before offering a hand out to Arin. “C’mere, dude. You wanna share the mic with me up here?”

Arin grumbles before easily clambering up into Dan’s hand, unfazed as his partner lifts him up to his shoulder. He steps off and soon makes himself comfortable, snuggled up against Dan’s neck with a huff. 

“No worries, big cat,” Dan assures, smirking as he softly pokes at Arin’s shoulder. “I’ll substitute for you while you get back up to height– back up to speed? Something like that?”

Arin rolls his eyes and taps his fist against Dan’s neck, but even his current levels of irritation can’t stop a tiny chuckle from escaping his lips.

Dan hums in response to the motion before returning both hands to the controller. He hits replay once more, easily sliding back into a steady rhythm of banter with Arin as he continues making attempts at beating the level. Before long, Arin finally scoots forward on Dan’s shoulder, leaning as close to the mic as he can, before piping up, “Aaaaand we’ll get in more tries next time on Game Grumps– hell, I’ll probably be able to play a few more rounds myself, after I murder Ross” he chirps, his sweet tone turning venomous upon the mention of his old friend.

“Honestly, even if you don’t get back up to your normal height soon, I’ll absolutely help you with that endeavor,” Dan grumbles, setting aside the controller in favor of reaching over the couch to pause the recording. “See you again soon, everybody!”

“Byeeee.”

Dan pauses to yawn before glancing at his shoulder as best as he can. “Sooo, you wanna record another episode, or do you wanna wait for a bit?”

Arin shrugs, shooting a wry smile up at his partner. “I’m down for whatever, to be honest with ya, but I would definitely be down for a street taco right about now.”

Dan smirks at that, lifting a hand up in order to keep Arin from tumbling down his shoulder as he slowly gets to his feet.

“Alright, tacos it is, then, big guy. Mind staying small for dinner, so I don’t have to buy that much food today?”

Arin hums, tapping his chin in mock thought. “I dunno, dude, if _you’re_paying…”

Dan groans, tapping Arin’s shoulder with his fingertip in order to replicate a joking shove. “Rude. How dare you take advantage of me, a poor, struggling musician.”

Arin shoves at Dan’s neck in return, and the both of them burst into hysterical laughter as they leave the recording room. Just another day in the office, even despite the weird circumstances.

–

**BONUS SCENE**

Dan jerks as someone touches the back of his head, nearly throwing Arin off of his shoulder. He doesn’t even have to turn around to know exactly who had poked him– or to know that Ross currently had the biggest, most shit-eating grin on his face.

“Wow, that bad, huh?” Ross chuckles, leaning on the back of the couch and smirking down at Arin. “Damn, didn’t think that level was that hard… thought it might knock you down a few sizes, but _damn_, dude.”

Arin crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out at Ross. Dan tilts his head back, an unamused look on his face.

“Ross,” Dan warns, “If you value your life, you might want to leave.”

Ross’ grin somehow gets even bigger, raising his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, even though I was gonna show you guys how to beat the level…”

Arin’s eyes narrow, his nose crinkling in disdain. “…Fucking… fine, Ross, but you’re on thin ice.”

“Noooted.~” Ross makes his way around the couch before plopping into Arin’s spot. He shoots the two a wry smirk. 

“Mind if I borrow your seat, li’l dude? Miiiight take a while before you can grow back into it,” he coos, already motioning for Dan to pass over the controller.

“Thin. Fucking. Ice, O’Donovan,” Arin grumbles, keeping one arm petulantly crossed over his chest while using his other hand to flip the bird at his Aussie friend. Dan quietly stifles a laugh as he passes the controller into Ross’ hands– sure, he was still grumpy, but watching the two of them banter and push each others’ buttons was always quality entertainment in and of itself.

“Check this shit out, Arin. You might learn something.~”

“Oh shut your mouth, you fuckin’ walnut.”

“Bro, I’m gonna pull a fuckin’ Chad move and beat this in one shot.”

“As if, you little prick.”

“Dude, if I’m the little prick in this situation, then _you’re_ the microscopic dick.”

“Har de har. I’m still way better than you at Beat Saber.”

“Oh, really? Wanna _bet_?”

Dan huffs, slowly running a hand over his own face.

Quaaaaality entertainment. Especially when he was caught in the middle of it.


End file.
